


makeout sessions are not approved (oops)

by psychopass



Series: akakuro week [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, M/M, what did i write, where kuroko and akashi are sons of rival businessmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopass/pseuds/psychopass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I will not allow the two of you to fornicate in my house!"</i> Kuroko's dad screams.</p><p>"Understood, Kuroko-san," Akashi says. "We will commit to it at my house instead next time."</p><p>(In all retrospect, he probably deserved the book that came flying at his face.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	makeout sessions are not approved (oops)

**Author's Note:**

> edit: some of you may have noticed, that this fic was originally supposed to some sort of a continuation of the user akashis' fic 'for your lips, anything' but they ended up deleting their AO3 account and thus the fic is now gone - but this can still be read alone as well 
> 
> the gist of it is that akashi and kuroko are dating and they are sons of rival businessmen (and in 'for your lips, anything' kuroko escaped a meeting to go makeout with akashi) but kuroko's and akashi's dads are always at each other's throats and thus, kuroko's dad is always threatening akashi - although tbh, this fic can be read as a normal fic too where kuroko's dad just dislikes akashi - whichever you happen to prefer!

One of the downsides of having a father who was a CEO of a successful company was that he was always gone for work and meetings. One of the upsides of having a father who was a CEO of a successful company, however, was that he was indeed, always gone for work and meetings. Which meant that Akashi and Kuroko could spend more time together. The staff of the house was under strict orders never to let any redheads into the household and to possibly shoot any of them if they did try to enter, so Akashi had to opt for climbing through Kuroko's bedroom window, which luckily, was big and on the first floor.

 

 

"Tetsuyaaaaaaa," Akashi whines, rolling over to face Kuroko on the bed, the latter who was busy immersing himself in a novel.

 

 

"Go away Sei, I'm reading," Kuroko says.

 

 

"I'm bored," he continues. He leans over in an attempt to kiss Kuroko, but Kuroko has not been dating Akashi for nearly a year not to know his tricks and quickly covers Akashi's mouth with his hand.

 

 

"I'm getting to the good part. Besides my father won't be home from his meeting for another 3 hours."

 

 

"Tetsuyaaaaaaaaa."

 

 

"No."

 

 

Akashi nuzzles Kuroko's neck, and _god_ , he won't _shut up_ , so Kuroko puts his book down and as soon as he does, Akashi shuts up.

 

 

"Finally," Akashi says gleefully. He leans down and kisses Kuroko. "This is much more fun."

 

 

"You are the absolute worst," Kuroko complains, but he lets Akashi continue with his endeavors. Akashi flashes him a devilish grin and flips them over so he's on top and leans down to kiss Kuroko again. It's not long before it's turned into a messy makeout session, their hair and clothes rumpled.

 

 

And then the door opens, causing them to break apart and then, Akashi sees a book hurtling towards him, and ducks, dropping his body even close to Kuroko's. Apparently this only seemed to anger the intruder.

 

 

 _ **"Akashi Seijuro what in the world do you think you're doing in my house and assaulting my son?"**_ Kuroko's dad shouts. "I will _burn_ you alive and send the ashes to your father!"

 

 

Akashi sends Kuroko an accusing glance and Kuroko only shrugs, how could he have known if his father would cut the meeting short?

 

 

"Make sure they are kept in a nice jar or else my father will not accept it," Akashi replies pleasantly and Kuroko's dad opens his mouth, too angry to even form coherent words.

 

 

" _I will not allow the two of you to fornicate in my house!_ " Kuroko's dad screams.

 

 

"Understood, Kuroko-san," Akashi says. "We will commit to it at my house instead next time."

 

 

Kuroko's dad starts to take a step towards Akashi and Kuroko decides now would be a good time to tell Akashi to run and book a plane ticket out of the country.

 

 

"Homicide is illegal, father," Kuroko says pushing Akashi off him causing the latter to pout.

 

 

"Don't you _'father'_ me, young man! What are you thinking, doing such indecent things with a bastard Akashi? Your mother agrees with me, don't you?" he turns to Kuroko's mom, Kuroko Asako, who was standing by the bedroom door, watching the scene with mild amusement.

 

 

"I think they are kind of cute together," she says slowly.

 

 

"Asako!"

 

 

"Adopt a child, maybe? I want a grandchild," Kuroko's mom continues innocently.

 

 

"It can be arranged," Akashi says pleasantly.

 

 

"I'm 18," Kuroko says horrified. "You're 18. _We're_ 18\. And you're thinking about having kids?"

 

 

"Well," Akashi starts.

 

 

"The two of you will _not_ be having any kids!" Kuroko's dad interrupts angrily. "The two of you are _not_ a thing! What did I tell you, Tetsuya? About not dating a rival company's CEO's son? _Especially_ certain redheads?"

 

 

"Oops."

 

 

"How often do the two of you... _"makeout"_ as you kids like to call it?" Kuroko's dad asks angrily.

 

 

"That's private," Kuroko says, raising an eyebrow.

 

 

"Probably at least three times a week," Akashi says pleasantly in his stead. Kuroko whips his head around to glare at his boyfriend because _christ_ , was he _trying_ to get them killed.

 

 

"I didn't know Akashi Masoami's son had suicidal tendencies," Kuroko's dad fumes. "I'll let you choose the type of flower you want at your funeral."

 

 

"Roses and tulips are nice," Akashi offers and Kuroko's dad hurls another book at him.

 

 

"Father, I would appreciate it if you did not throw my books around, you are going to damage them!" Kuroko intervenes.

 

 

"Tetsuyaaa," Akashi whines, looking at Kuroko. "Are you more concerned about your books than the fact your father is using them to try to kill me?"

 

 

"Yes," Kuroko replied haughtily.

 

 

"Very cute," Kuroko's mom comments from behind his father.

 

 

_"Asako!"_

 

 

"Sorry," she says sheepishly.

 

 

"You, Akashi Seijuro, have thirty seconds to get out of my house before I blast you to bits," Kuroko's dad threatens, stomping away.

 

 

"I'll show you to the door," Kuroko's mom offers. She leads Akashi out of the room, smiling slightly.

 

 

"I'm surprised he has not yet sliced me to pieces and auctioned off my organs," Akashi comments, putting on his shoes hastily.

 

 

"It is only because of bad publicity. Otherwise...well," Kuroko's mom says airily. She opens the door and leans down to whisper something in his ear. "He's not going to be here for three days starting next week," she informs him quietly with a mischievous grin. "He's going to America for a business trip."

 

 

"Thank you, Kuroko-san," Akashi says with a light smirk. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

 

 

"It has been a whole minute and I hope that filth is gone from my household by now!" Kuroko's dad shouts from down the hall. Kuroko's mom shoves Akashi out onto the front steps, winks, and slams the door shut.

 

Akashi turns around and sees Kuroko looking out at the window at him, sticking his tongue out at the redhead.

 

 

Tomorrow, he mouths and Kuroko nods, smiling.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was alright?? you can also probably tell i ran out of title ideas, oops. i didn't even look this over properly so i aplogize if there are mistakes. as always, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
